Pequeña Llamarada
by Mia.Balzac
Summary: A Blaise Zabinni le encanta jugar con fuego especialmente si se le daba la oportunidad de ver el mundo arder, hasta que comenzó a quemarse sin saberlo. A Ginevra la consideraba fuego... un fuego a punto de extinguirse. Por lo que él la haría arder nuevamente y quizás sólo quizás haría arder al mundo también. O lo que sea resultase primero.


.Disclaimer.

Ningún personaje de la saga de Harry Potter me pertenece, todo pertenece a la maestra J.K.Rowling. Pero me gusta tomarlos prestados para desvariar un poco en mi mente.

Créditosa los fotógrafos correspondiente. montaje barato es mío jajaja.

A leer!!

.

.

.

Domingo 23 de Noviembre. 12:41 pm.

20 minutos antes.

Blaise se paseaba feliz por la Mansión Malfoy.

Había sido invitado a almorzar allí. Le rogaron puntualidad y ahí estuvo.

Sonriente, coqueto y perfumado.

Desde que Draco había comenzado a salir con Granger el círculo se había ampliado notoriamente. No es que le molestase precisamente la inclusión de nuevas personas. Más bien eso era algo que le traía sin cuidado alguno, aunque debía admitir que el conocer a la "Pequeña Llama" era uno de los pros que se obtuvo con la nueva relación de Draco. No es qué le gustase, simplemente era alguien atrayente y sí era sincero consigo mismo quién era él para negarse a esa pequeña y nueva atracción con pies.

Lo malo vino luego... Potter. Ellos eran un pack.

Y no uno de esos que le gustaban del todo. Es algo como sí al comprar tu caramelo favorito este viene de regalo con un brocolí. No le haces asco -al brocolí o al caramelo cabe señalar- pero no es el pack que querías.

Y la actitud del niñito que vivió era algo que sí le daba asco. Pooaj. Guacala. Como se le dice a los niños "No toque eso. Malo. Caca"

Sí bien su madre no era ejemplo de santidad y sus siete ex-maridos podían comprobarlo. Le había enseñado que a las damas se les cuida. Y se encargó personalmente de qué lo aprendiese. Sus nalgas aún le dolían al recordar la lección.

Pero Potter el niño sufrido, claramente era huérfano ya que de haber tenido una madre de seguro sabría que a las mujeres hay que cuidarlas. Y besar el suelo por donde pasen.. . Para qué así ellas te besen otras partes del cuerpo en compensación por lo bueno que has sido.

Y el suelo por el qué caminaba la pequeña Weasley mejor apodada "Pequeña Llama" hace bastante tiempo había dejado de ser besado. Motivo por el cual la atrayente y explosiva pelirroja había comenzado a apagarse. Al punto de encontrarse una llamita del tamaño de la que sale al prender un cerillo en lugar de la llamarada que arrasaba con todo y que sólo se apagaba sí el clima lo permitía. Ya había visto en gloria y majestad sus explosiones eran. . . Un escalofrío le recorrió la espalda. Incitantes por decir lo menos.

Al menos para alguien como Zabini que no solía ver las cosas al igual que el común de la gente. Pero de forma diferente que a lo que hacia Luna. Extrañamente a Blaise le era exasperante la rubia.

Mientras paseaba sonriente por la Mansión vio a niño sufrido y no sé cómo tratar a las mujeres Potter en los jardines de la Mansión siendo acompañado de la Pequeña Llama.

Su instinto de supervivencia le gritaba que se alejara de allí, pero la curiosidad era mayor. a pesar que conocía el dicho de la curiosidad mató a la serpiente -jamás se consideraría un gatito, pantera quizás... en la cama-. Rio divertido por su cadena de pensamientos.

Caminó en silencio hacia la pareja mientras escuchaba la charla.

\- ¿Como has estado Gin?.- Preguntó el moreno.

-Bien.- Contestó escuetamente la chica.

\- ¿Sólo bien?.- insistió dando un pequeño bufido de fastidio.

\- Si Harry, he estado bien. ¿No entiendo que quieres? Ya hemos dicho todo lo que debemos de... - Fue interrumpida por Harry.

\- ¿Cómo puedes decir eso? He tratado de hablar contigo y no quieres escuchar. - Explotó frustrado.

\- Es que ya no hay nada que hablar. Tú seguirás siendo complaciente con tus admiradoras y yo no estoy para aguantar remilgadas colgandose de tu brazo cada dos minutos, estoy cansada de que tú no hagas nada. - Resumió molesta la pelirroja terminando en un suspiro.

El chico que-no-sabía-lidiar-con-las-mujeres dio un paso al frente acercándose más a ella.

Zabinni chasqueo la lengua... tsk tsk mala jugada. Vio con lentitud como la "pequeña llama" comenzaba a ...esponjarse en respuesta a su cercanía.

\- ¡No Ginny! Tú quieres creer eso. - Se quejó el moreno al tiempo que se desordenaba los cabellos.

\- Es lo que veo. - Suspiró resignada.

El ver a Potter insistiendo una y otra vez sobre el tema la comenzaba a hartar, él lo podía leer por su rostro. Normalmente ella era sonriente y sarcástica, muy aguda en sus respuestas, inclusive algo hiriente cuando quiere cortar una discusión de raíz. Pero ahora solamente suspiraba mientras se iba encogiendo y encorvando levemente. Podía ver que no establecia contacto visual, su mente estaba simplemente más allá de la situación.

\- ¡Debes creerme Gin! .- Gimoteó mamoncillo Potter antes de coger del brazo a la pelirroja.

Probablemente lo hizo sin mala intención pero le hacía daño y no se daba cuenta, honestamente creia que Potter era estúpido por genética solamente y no un maltratador. Pero ya comenzaba a aburrirse del juego de acoso que tenía que presenciar para con la menor de los Weasleys.

\- Sueltame Harry. - Le pidió tratando de zafarse con brusquedad pero sin demasiado esfuerzo, casi como una advertencia. A lo que el chico respondió sujetandole ambos brazos en un burdo intento de que ella alzara la vista.

Ok. Ya había visto demasiado. Apuro los últimos pasos y carraspeo llamando la atención de la pareja.

\- Vaya vaya que es lo que ven mis ojos? - Saludo sonriente. - Pero sino es más que un futuro engendro de troll y una adorable "llamita".

\- Zabinni largo, estamos conversando. - Gruñó molesto el moreno.

\- Ohh... ¿eso hacían? Pensé que tenías un monólogo y Ginevra era tu oyente...o quizás tu abanico, por la forma en que la sacudias claro está. - Señaló risueño haciendo que la pelirroja quedase en libertad inmediata.

\- Yo...yo..- Balbuceó Potter. -Estamos hablando.

Zabinni desvio su mirada hacia la chica que se veía claramente molesta. Probablemente le fuese a golpear luego...si no se movía pronto.

\- No te metas Zabinni. No he pedido tu ayuda. - Se quejó la pelirroja.

\- Lo sé pequeña Weasley, te la estoy dando gratis. Ya que al parecer al Señorito Potter sólo le han enseñado hechizos y no como tratar correctamente a una damisela.- Contestó sonriente mientras se paseaba en círculos alrededor de la pareja .

\- Largo Zabinni. - Gruñó molesto Harry. - Estamos hablando. - Insistió una vez más cogiéndole el brazo a la pelirroja y jalándola hacia sí.

Chasqueando la lengua divertido, soltó un suspiro. - Potter en honor a tu integridad física, tienes 10 segundos para salir de aquí. Por respeto a Granger no he actuado pero todos tienen su límite.

\- ¿Qué me harás? ¿Hechizarme por la espalda?. Gin vámonos de aquí, necesitamos privacidad. - Insistió una vez más tironeandole a lo que chica respondió con un brusco movimiento que le permitió zafarse.

\- No Harry. No hay nada que hablar y no deberías llegar a lugares donde no se te ha invitado. - Haciendo alusión a su visita sorpresa y causando una sonrisa particularmente grande en el Slytherin.

\- ¡Pero Gin! - Se quejó el moreno frustrado. - Debes escucharme.

\- Ya oíste a la damisela Potter. Adiooos - Canturreo divertido Blaise. - Tienes 10 segundos para salir de aquí. 10... 9 ... - Comenzó a contar el moreno.

Pudo ver divertido como Potter soltaba un suspiro de resignación y comenzaba la retirada con un pequeño tic en el ojo derecho llevaba unos pasos de distancia de la pareja cuando un golpe de puño en el estómago lo sacó de su ensoñación.

\- ¿Cuál carajos es tu problema? Se puede saber? .- La pelirroja comenzo a mover los brazos dándole énfasis a la circunstancia.

Comenzaba a esponjarse, eso le gustaba. le gustaba cuando ella se molestaba y explotaba quemando todo. Pero ya no lo hacía y él sólo quería ver el mundo arder, por diversión claro está.

\- ¿Qué decías?.- Respondió fingiendo ignorancia. Mientras que con un dedo enroscaba un mechón del flequillo largo de ella y le daba un pequeño jalón descolocando a la chica.

\- ¿Decía-que-cual- es-tu-problema?.- Refunfuñó con las mejillas coloradas. A leguas se podía ver que estaba controlando su carácter.

\- Oohh problema. - Dijo en tono comprensivo -. En realidad no tengo ninguno, solamente quería que me dieras las gracias. - Concluyó coqueto guiñándole un ojo ante la mirada incrédula y de furia incipiente de ella.

\- ¿Gracias? ¿De qué estás hablando?- inquirió observándole con sospecha.

\- Por esto.- Indicó levantando un dedo en espera de algo.

Un ruido de algo cayendo y gritos ahogados llegaron hasta ese rincón del patio.

\- ¿Qué has hecho? - Dijo sorprendida antes de correr hacia el hall desde donde se escuchaban los gritos y quejas.

Observó como la chica apresuraba sus pasos mientras él iba a la cola con paso calmo y con las manos en los bolsillos, al tiempo que una sonrisa cruzaba su rostro ante el triunfo.

Tuvo que hacer un esfuerzo sobrehumano para no estallar en sus tan escandalosas carcajadas. Pero pudo ver claramente la sonrisa que se instalaba en el rostro de la pelirroja.

\- Gin - fue lo único que pudo balbucear Potter dentro de su shock inicial.

\- Creo que debes irte Harry. - Diciendo esto la chica se giro en mi dirección y soltó un agradecimiento.

\- Gracias Zabinni. - Dijo sonriendo sincera y con una carcajada contenida en los labios.

\- No hay de qué pequeña llamita. - Replicó girandose y caminando hacia el salón comedor. Después de todo no era signo de buena educación el llegar atrasado a un almuerzo en especial cuando habias llegado temprano al hogar.

\- Que no me digas así - Se quejó la chica comenzando a caminar tras de él ofuscada.

\- ¿Pequeña llamita? - Repitió suspicaz Harry de forma audible pero siendo ignorado por ambos comensales que siguieron su camino.

Algo comenzó a encajar en la mente del pelinegro a juzgar por la expresión de desamparo que se instaló en su rostro, pero a Zabinni eso no le importó, él tenía otros intereses por los que velar y ahora mismo estaba refunfuñando algo sobre gente que no conoce limites personales.

Contuvo el impulso gatuno de relamerse los bigotes como signo de victoria, pero se dijo que solamente por ahora lo retrasaria, cuando viera a la pelirroja explotar y arrasar con todo, lo haría.

Llegaron al salón comedor dónde les esperaban, Draco alzó una ceja cuando les vio, mientras que Hermione solamente entrecerraba los ojos y paseaba su vista entre la pelirroja y el moreno que parecía haberse zampado un pichón y ahora disfrutaba el sabor de su manjar.

\- ¿Se puede saber que fue ese ruido? . Preguntó finalmente la dueña de casa.

\- Un elfo volcó un balde con agua. - Contestó desinteresado. Dejando a una incrédula castaña, una sorprendida Ginevra y a un Draco Malfoy que suspiraba resignado ante la presencia de la palabra con "E" en la mesa.

Cuando Hermione comenzó con su monólogo sobre los deberes y derechos de los elfos domésticos, Zabinni le guiñó un ojo a la pequeña llamita y vio como se le subían los colores con satisfacción.

Y así fue como Blaise Zabinni disfruto su comida después de haber intentado hacer arder todo ... nuevamente.

.

.

.

.

Gracias por animarse a leerlo. éste es el primero de una serie de capítulos breves y ligeros sobre una pareja que me encanta.

Cariños !

Mia.~


End file.
